Just Go
by K. J. Nightingale
Summary: Battle of Hogwarts. Hand in hand, they left together. She could hear her family calling her back, but she belonged with him now, and no one could change that, not even them, not after what has happened.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no characters, no places.

**Author's note: **So, this is my first _published _D/G fanfic ever. It's just a one-shot I wanted to share with you. Please, enjoy reading it.

_"Just go, be safe, be fine, and leave them all behind." _- the "motto" of this story, it's on the cover.

* * *

Just Go and Leave Them All Behind by K. J. Nightingale

"Draco," his father said, "Draco," and everybody, students and Death Eaters, looked at the young boy, who was fighting his own battle in his mind. Draco looked around to see them, his once fellow students – now supposed enemies – and the shock and disgust in their eyes, it made him reluctant even more. Then, he looked at _her_. Devastated, dirty and frightened, but still beautiful. _Stop_, his mind screamed, _stop thinking like this!_

"Draco, come," his mother said and he just couldn't disobey. He couldn't. His parents both had their hands outstretched, wanted him to immediately come. With on deep breath, Draco stepped forward.

And as he reached _her_, the only girl he never thought he would fall in love with, he slowed down. Ginny Weasley. They looked at each other for a brief moment, his eyes screaming at her that it's now or never, begging her to go leave with him. He loved her and wanted her in his life, forever or for now – that didn't matter, he wanted her. And this was her decisions. Hesistantly, she took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

Their audience, they all gasped. But they didn't matter, not in the slightest. It was her and Draco. The two of them and nobody else. She loved him genuinely and he returned those feelings. He adored her, though he would never used this word to describe what he felt. It all started with looks and stares and continued through the night talks. And they talked, she about her life, home and even family – sometimes – and he about the world and all the things he liked, because she just loved hearing about France and Italy and other countries, too. Later, when they learned to trust each other completely, he told her about Death Eaters and their planes – it was a risk, maybe, but she never did told anyone. It didn't take long, and they began to seek proximity to each other. First came false pretenses, then Draco realized what he felt and so did she, though she perfectly ruined her confession by entangling in her own words. They had to keep their relationship a secret, but they had each other.

Ginny looked at their hands joined together and smiled lightly. This was the first time that day she wasn't reminded the horrible truth.

"Who is this girl," the Dark Lord asked, "Draco?" looking at the young couple in amazement. Ginny managed to say her first mane before he hushed her and waved at them to join him. Whispers began to spread among the Hogwarts students. _Ginny's a Death Eater_, she heard, _she's under Imperius_, too. Ron yelled at her, her mother and Hermione called her back, begged her to stay by her own family. With tear welling in her eyes, she turned around to look at them. Broken, they were broken – by the loss of another member of the family – but so was she, broken.

"There's nothing left for me anymore," the young, red-headed with said, fighting to keep her voice clear and loud so they could hear you, but she failed – her voice and mind broke and she burst into tears. She heard them disagree with what she said, telling her there's always something to fight for, to live for, but all she could see, all she could live and fight for was Draco. She belonged with him now, and no one could ever change that.

Ginny looked around at the destroyed castle and everyone she held dear, her family and friends, professors and it was tearing her apart to see them like this, just as devastated as the castle walls. The young witch shook her head, "They're all dead," she shouted desperately, unwittingly pointing to the school where all the victim of the battle were, her brothers, her father. Half of her family was dead, they were dead. Ginny lost all of her strength and fell down on her knees, completely broken. Draco just held her, letting her to cry and everyone, even the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, though they just didn't want to miss any of the _show_, watched the horrific scene that was happening right before their eyes in silence.

Draco was so afraid that she might go crazy, because she just kept whispering that there's nothing for her anymore and that this is all her fault that her father is dead, that she wasn't strong enough to protect them and that protecting her family was the only thing she was supposed to do and she failed, she repeated it over and over and then again and Draco just held her so she could cry, but her eyes were run out of all the tears and were sore, "Please, " she whispered, her voice hoarse, "take me away from here, Draco, please," she pleaded. And Draco did, he helped her to get up and walked her aside to his parents. Lucius was not really pleased about Ginny, but still sheltered her a little, as the young wizards approached. Narcissa, on the other hand, took her under her wing immediately.

Something that nobody has expected happened. Before this all happened, Voldemort came here to celebrate the death of Harry Potter with his little army of followers. Well, he was wrong, because now Harry Potter was alive and happily cursing Voldemort's pet-snake. Death Eaters did not hesitate and quickly began to disappear by flying away or apparating, whatever they liked. Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny left the battle and their past, quickly followed by Draco's parents.

In the distance, the wind shook with the Whomping Willow. There on the trunk, you could find with small letter carved _WG+MD_.

* * *

If you've read this far, congratulations and thank you very much. I really appreciate it, so I won't mind you leaving me a little review. **Second author's note: **If you're interested in this, I have a few ideas for a prequel, so just let me know.


End file.
